


Fever

by ivarswickedqueen



Series: Fever [1]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Choking, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarswickedqueen/pseuds/ivarswickedqueen
Summary: Y/N is Alex's and Marco's best friend. One day she has a date and her friends decide that they don't want her to see this guy and they are more than willing to fulfil all of her desires.





	1. Fever - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my frist language, so please forgive any grammar mistakes.

“ _I am so sorry Y/N, we don’t have popcorn,_ ” Alex apologized and let you inside his and Marco’s apartment.  
“ _But it’s Marco’s fault. He went grocery shopping this week_ ” he added quickly.  
“ _Hey, it’s not my fault that you ate two packs yesterday, you fatass_ ” Marco defended himself.  
“ _I watched Champions League, dude. It was so dramatic. With extra-time and penalties._ ”  
“ _It’s OK, guys. I don’t mind. It’s better this way, I don’t want to ruin my outfit with greasy popcorn_ ” you said and smiled softly.  
“ _Yeah, sure. You have a date_ ” Marco rolled his eyes.  
“ _With that French guy_ ” Alex added.  
“ _He’s not French_ ” you protested.  
“ _His name is Leon, Y/N. He must be French._ ”  
“ _I don’t know if he’s French. And I don’t care. He’s a cute guy, he asked me out and I said yes, end of the story. Let’s watch the last episode of Game Of Thrones, so I won’t be late_ ” you said, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible.  
“ _Sure, sure. Don’t let Lion wait”_ Alex rolled his eyes again.  
“ _Leon_ ” you corrected him.  
“ _Whatever. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable_ ” he winked at you and left to the kitchen to get you something to drink. You sat in the middle of the couch and Marco sat right next to you and turned on the TV.  
“ _What can I get you, Y/N?_ ” Alex yelled from the kitchen.  
“ _Pepsi is fine, Alex_.”  
“ _Here you go, sweetcheeks_ ” Alex gave you a cold can of Pepsi and you blushed, when you heard that pet name. He sat on your other side and you suddenly realized that their couch isn’t really big, so you were squeezed between your two friends. Two very hot friends, you must add. They were your friends, but you weren’t blind. You suddenly felt like your shirt is too tight and your skirt is too short. You dressed like this to impress Leon. You didn’t know, that you will be sitting between two hot guys. And you weren't the only one, who was fully aware of your revealing outfit. You could feel Alex’s eyes on your cleavage. You shifted on the couch nervously and tried to focus on the TV. But you felt Alex’s thigh touching yours and Marco put his arm behind you and around your shoulder as his fingertips made lazy circles on your upper arm so it was nearly impossible for you to focus on the TV show. You watched Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand on the screen entering the brothel and you knew, that things will get heated. And you were right. Game of Thrones never had a problem with nudity or sex scenes. You watched a little orgy on screen and you felt that your cheeks are as red as tomato.  
“You are cute, when you are blushing, you know that?” Marco whispered into your ear and you shivered slightly.  
“ _What’s up Y/N? Are you embarrassed to watch this scene with us?_ ” Alex smirked.  
“ _No. Of course not._ ” you said quickly, but refused to look at him.  
“ _Are you sure? There are worse scenes in this episode than this one_ ” he smirked again.  
“ _Wait, what? Have you already seen this episode, Andersen?_ ” you asked, confused.  
“ _Guilty_ ”.  
“ _What about you Marco?_ ” you asked and turned to face him.  
“ _Maybe_ ” he hesitated and sent a warning look to Alex.  
“ _You both already seen it_?” you asked annoyed.  
“ _So why the hell did you invite me here, to watch it with you guys?_ ” you were more and more confused and little bit angry.  
“ _Well, Y/N. Let’s say, that we just wanted to talk you out of your date with that asshole Leon_ ” Alex explained and Marco nodded in agreement.  
“ _What? Why? You don’t know him. Hell, I don’t know him. I just accidentally spilled my coffee all over the front of his shirt in StarBucks. It’s just a date. What’s wrong with you two?_ ” you honestly didn’t understand what was their problem.  
“ _We just think, that you deserve better, Y/N_ ” Alex drawled and placed his hand on your thigh.  
“ _Yeah, Y/N, Leon is probably some jerk, who can’t appreciate a woman like you_ ” Marco said and leaned closer to you.  
“ _I don’t care if he appreciate me or not. It’s been a long time since I had a boyfriend, I feel lonely, I need someone to touch me. Just look at me, I blush like a seveth grader when I watch a sex scene on TV. I just need to get laid and Leon is perfect for that_ ” you confessed, hoping that they will let it go. You looked down on your lap, embarrassed, so you missed the look they exchanged.  
“ _Listen, Y/N. You don’t need Leon for that_ ” Alex said smoothly and started making small circles on your thigh and you gulped loudly. He noticed that and smirked.  
“ _We can take care of you, kitten_ ” Marco purred and lightly brushed his fingers along your arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
“ _What are you guys talking about? You are my friends_ ” you tried to protest, but you barely whispered.  
“ _Have you ever heard of friends with benefits, kitten?_ ” Marco used that nickname again, since he noticed that it has an effect on you.  
“ _I’m not sure_ ” you moaned out, when Alex’s hand moved higher on your leg.  
“ _We don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, love. But think about it”_ Alex said and his fingers brushed against your clothed pussy. You opened your mouth slightly, your nipples grew hard. You weren’t wearing a bra, so they both could see, how your body reacted to their attention.  
“ _Please, Y/N_ ” Marco pleaded, brushing his thumb over your erect nipple, giving you a puppy dog eyes. You got lost in his big green eyes and finally nodded.  
“ _Alright, take care of me boys_ ”…


	2. Chapter 2

“You made the right decision, kitten” Marco smiled and kissed you softly on the lips. His tongue slipped into your mouth to chase your own. He caught at your bottom lip, nibbling gently, then released it to suck your tongue into his mouth. Dear god, this man could kiss. Your hand found its way to his hair, gripping the back of his head, pulling him closer to you. You forgot about Alex for a second. He was annoyed by the lack of your attention, so he pushed your panties aside, his long fingers started teasing your sex as he moved them between your folds excruciatingly slow. You moaned into Marco’s mouth, when Alex slipped his finger inside you.  
“Damn it, Marco. She is so fuckin wet.” Alex announced and added second finger, and curled them both slightly.  
“Did we make you this wet, kitten?” Marco murmured against your ear, biting it gently.  
“Yes” you moaned out, when he joined Alex’s fingers on your pussy. Alex kept pushing his fingers inside you and Marco’s fingers worked on your clit. They didn’t take off your clothes yet and you already felt your first orgasm coming. You were so close, when they both stopped.  
“Why did you guys stop?” you whined.  
“You fingered yourself so many times over the last few months Y/N. You need something different. Do you want me to get on my knees and lick your sweet pussy until you cum?“ Alex asked seductively.  
”Yes please“ he gave you passionate kiss, before he sank to his knees in front of your dripping pussy. Alex moaned at the sight in front of him. He began licking your swollen clit. You moaned as his hot tongue parted your pussy lips. His tongue entered your wet pussy and began to dart in and out. Alex rubbed your clit, as his tongue fucked the wet pussy expertly. You desperately grabbed Marco’s shirt, looking at him with lust-clouded eyes.  
”Does his tongue feel good on your pussy, Y/N?“ Marco asked, while taking off your shirt.  
”So damn good, fuck Alex!“ you yelled and gripped his hair bringing his eager mouth even closer to your cunt. Alex buried his face deeper in your hot pussy. You thrust your hips, grinding your pussy against his mouth. Marco watched Alex eating you out for a minute. Then he sucked a hickey on the base of your neck and gently caressed it with his tongue. His tongue trailed down to your jaw and neck before stopping at your pink nipple. He pressed down and sucked while his hand continued to knead your other breast. Marco released your breast from his lips and latched onto the other one and continued his actions. You moaned loudly and your pussy erupted with it’s first orgasm. Alex hungrily lapped up all of your hot juices. He kissed his way up your body, kissing you hungrily, making you taste your juices on his tongue.  
“Thank you Alex“ you smiled softly at him.  
“Anytime, love“ he winked and gently stroked your knee. You turned to Marco. He pouted, he looked like a lost puppy, because you paid more attention to Alex than him. But you shivered, when you saw his lusty gaze. You crawled to him, straddling his waist, his alredy hard cock brushing against your sensitive pussy.  
„I need you Marco. I need you deep inside my pussy“ you purred in his ear, biting his earlobe. He watched you intently, but did nothing.  
„Pleeeease“ you begged. You didn’t have to tell him twice. He pulled down his pants and boxers and plunged into you in one swift movement. He was thick and stretched your pussy perfectly. You moaned in pleasure as you felt your walls sink in around Marco’s cock. Marco began pumping his hips, sliding in and out of your tight pussy. You tightened around him harder, your climax building. You let out a passionate cry as your orgasm hit. You tossed your head back slightly and cried out his name. Your pussy clamped down on Marco’s cock, squeezing it hard. He moaned your name, cumming in your pussy, jets of orgasm splashing deep into your tight hole.  
“Fuck Y/N. You are amazing, kitten“ he praised you and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
„Damn it, kitten. Look at Alex“ he commanded. You turned around and your mouth watered at the sight of him. He was stroking his hard cock, biting his lips, looking intently at you. You crawled to him, looking deep into his blue eyes. You swatted his hands away and replaced them with your hot mouth. He growned, when you wrapped your lips around his head, sucking the precum into your mouth, taking him deep into your mouth.  
„Hmm, suck that cock, love“ he moaned just before you released his head and started flicking your tongue over it. You opened your lips, letting his head slide past them to the back of your mouth. He pushed you head further down on him, shoving his dick down your throat. When you gagged he let up a little and then applied more pressure. You took him deeper, and then he came, his cum spunk into your mouth and throat causing you to swallow it all.  
Alex helped you to sit back on the couch.  
”Did you swallow it all?“ he asked and you nodded.  
”Good girl, such a good girl, love“ he praised and you felt your cheeks blush.  
”So, Y/N. I hope, that you will cancel your date with Leon“ Marco asked and pulled you into a kiss.  
”Who is Leon?“ you joked.  
”Come to us whenever you need, love“ Alex added.  
”Sadly we have to be on set soon. But you owe Marco a blow job and I need to cum inside that sweet little pussy of yours.”  
Alex smirked and you didn’t protest. You were looking forward to another meeting with these two “friends”.


	3. Fever - Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is Alex's and Marco's best friend. One day she has a date and her friends decide that they don't want her to see this guy and they are more than willing to fulfil all of her desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my frist language, so please forgive any grammar mistakes.

“ _You made the right decision, kitten_ ” Marco smiled and kissed you softly on the lips.  His tongue slipped into your mouth to chase your own. He caught at your bottom lip, nibbling gently, then released it to suck your tongue into his mouth. Dear god, this man could kiss. Your hand found its way to his hair, gripping the back of his head, pulling him closer to you. You forgot about Alex for a second. He was annoyed by the lack of your attention, so he pushed your panties aside, his long fingers started teasing your sex as he moved them between your folds excruciatingly slow. You moaned into Marco’s mouth, when Alex slipped his finger inside you.  
“ _Damn it, Marco. She is so fuckin wet._ ” Alex announced and added second finger, and curled them both slightly.   _  
Did we make you this wet, kitten?_ ” Marco murmured against your ear, biting it gently.  
“ _Yes_ ” you moaned out, when he joined Alex’s fingers on your pussy. Alex kept pushing his fingers inside you and Marco’s fingers worked on your clit. They didn’t take off your clothes yet and you already felt your first orgasm coming. You were so close, when they both stopped.    
“ _Why did you guys stop_?” you whined.  
 _“You fingered yourself so many times over the last few months Y/N. You need something different. Do you want me to get on my knees and lick your sweet pussy until you cum?_ “ Alex asked seductively.  
” _Yes please_ “ he gave you passionate kiss, before he sank to his knees in front of your dripping pussy. Alex moaned at the sight in front of him. He began licking your swollen clit. You moaned as his hot tongue parted your pussy lips. His tongue entered your wet pussy and began to dart in and out. Alex rubbed your clit, as his tongue fucked the wet pussy expertly. You desperately grabbed Marco’s shirt, looking at him with lust-clouded eyes.  
” _Does his tongue feel good on your pussy, Y/N?_ “ Marco asked, while taking off your shirt.  
” _So damn good, fuck Alex!_ “ you yelled and gripped his hair bringing his eager mouth even closer to your cunt. Alex buried his face deeper in your hot pussy. You thrust your hips, grinding your pussy against his mouth. Marco watched Alex eating you out for a minute. Then he sucked a hickey on the base of your neck and gently caressed it with his tongue. His tongue trailed down to your jaw and neck before stopping at your pink nipple. He pressed down and sucked while his hand continued to knead your other breast. Marco released your breast from his lips and latched onto the other one and continued his actions. You moaned loudly and your pussy erupted with it’s first orgasm. Alex hungrily lapped up all of your hot juices. He kissed his way up your body, kissing you hungrily, making you taste your juices on his tongue.  
 _“Thank you Alex_ “ you smiled softly at him.  
 _“Anytime, love_ “ he winked and gently stroked your knee. You turned to Marco. He pouted, he looked like a lost puppy, because you paid more attention to Alex than him. But you shivered, when you saw his lusty gaze. You crawled to him, straddling his waist, his alredy hard cock brushing against your sensitive pussy.  
„ _I need you Marco. I need you deep inside my pussy_ “ you purred in his ear, biting his earlobe. He watched you intently, but did nothing.  
„ _Pleeeease_ “ you begged. You didn’t have to tell him twice. He pulled down his pants and boxers and plunged into you in one swift movement. He was thick and stretched your pussy perfectly.  You moaned in pleasure as you felt your walls sink in around Marco’s cock. Marco began pumping his hips, sliding in and out of your tight pussy. You tightened around him harder, your climax building. You let out a passionate cry as your orgasm  hit. You tossed your head back slightly and cried out his name. Your pussy clamped down on Marco’s cock, squeezing it hard. He moaned your name, cumming in your pussy, jets of orgasm splashing deep into your tight hole.  
“ _Fuck Y/N. You are amazing, kitten_ “ he praised you and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
„ _Damn it, kitten. Look at Alex_ “ he commanded. You turned around and your mouth watered at the sight of him. He was stroking his hard cock, biting his lips, looking intently at you. You crawled to him, looking deep into his blue eyes. You swatted his hands away and replaced them with your hot mouth. He growned, when you wrapped your lips around his head, sucking the precum into your mouth, taking him deep into your mouth.  
„ _Hmm, suck that cock, love_ “ he moaned just before you released his head and started flicking your tongue over it. You opened your lips, letting his head slide past them to the back of your mouth. He pushed you head further down on him, shoving his dick down your throat. When you gagged he let up a little and then applied more pressure. You took him deeper, and then he came, his cum spunk into your mouth and throat causing you to swallow it all.  
Alex helped you to sit back on the couch.  
” _Did you swallow it all?_ “ he asked and you nodded.  
” _Good girl, such a good girl, love_ “ he praised and you felt your cheeks blush.  
” _So, Y/N. I hope, that you will cancel your date with Leon_ “ Marco asked and pulled you into a kiss.  
” _Who is Leon?_ “ you joked.  
” _Come to us whenever you need, love_ “ Alex added.  
” _Sadly we have to be on set soon. But you owe Marco a blow job and I need to cum inside that sweet little pussy of yours.”_  
"Alex smirked and you didn’t protest. You were looking forward to another meeting with these two “friends”.  


End file.
